With the design trend in electronic devices is toward lighter, smaller, thinner but more functional devices with performance requirements continuing to increase, device manufacturers increasingly need specialty integrated circuit (IC) solutions for allowing billions of miniature electronic components to be densely packed in a small area. Thus, device manufacturers come up with innovative packaging techniques for embedding electronic components in a substrate while allowing shorter traces between the electronic components and the substrate. In addition, the layout area is increased by the use of built-up technique as the technology advances for achieving lighter, smaller, thinner and more functional high-performance devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional fiberglass substrate packaging structure. In FIG. 1, the fiberglass substrate packaging structure 1 has a fiberglass substrate 100, which can be made of a FR-4 or FR-5 fiberglass epoxy resin copper clad laminate. In addition, the fiberglass substrate 100 is formed with a groove 110 and a plurality of via holes 120 by a laser via method, by that the groove 110 can be used for receiving and holding an electronic component 130, while a portion of the plural via holes 120 can be provided for receiving a conductive metal pillar 140. As shown in FIG. 1, the two first conductive metal layers 142, 144 are respectively disposed on the fiberglass substrate 100 while allowing the two to connected electrically to the conductive metal pillar 140; the groove 110 is covered and sealed by an insulation layer 150, whereas the electronic component 130, the plural via holes 120, two second conductive metal layers 146, 148 to be disposed on the insulation layer 150 while being connected electrically to the electronic component 130 and the two first conductive metal layers 142, 144.
However, the aforesaid conventional fiberglass substrate packaging structure is disadvantageous in that: it can be very costly for using a fiberglass substrate as its substrate; and as the blind/buried vias in the aforesaid four-layered metal laminated structure are formed by the repetition of a laser via method, such repetition can be a complex and time consuming process and also the cost for fabricating the four-layered metal laminated structure can be costly. Therefore, the aforesaid conventional fiberglass substrate packaging structure does not have industrial advantages.